Relative translation mechanisms are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, in an aircraft optical assembly, a focus cell may be configured to support and translate an optical element, such as a lens, to facilitate focusing electromagnetic radiation for an optical sensor. In this application, a linear slide table with a ball screw drive shaft is typically used to move the optical element relative to the optical sensor.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.